


This is Enough

by cronstantine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Survive, Angst, Chapter 77 spoilers, Didn't focus much on how Jean saved Marco, First attempt to write in English, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Marco being cutely in love with Jean, POV Marco Bott, Shy Jean, Spoilers, The first part is a complete spoiler, There is more fluff in this one, first person POV, short fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronstantine/pseuds/cronstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: do not read unless you've seen chapter 77. It contains heavy spoilers in the first part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Enough

"What did you mean by 'my Titan', Reiner? Did you just say 'we managed to open that hole', Bertholdt?"

I should've kept my mouth shut. That's what I'm thinking as Reiner holds me tight onto the roof, and I can't even get away because of how he hit my back before. I'm still fighting, screaming, telling him to stop. Bertholdt is there as well, but I know he doesn't want to help me.

I don't want to die like this.

Even if I'm still fighting, I feel like it's the end for me. It doesn't look like they'll let me go. I'm about to give up, when I see Annie getting on the roof. My heart fills with hope, I try to talk to her so she'll help me.

She doesn't.

She instead listens to what Reiner says, and as he holds me up, she starts taking off my 3D Maneuver Gear. I panic. I scream. I want to get away from here.

"Why are you doing this, Annie?! Please, stop!!"

She doesn't listen to me, and just keeps taking off my gear and then throws it away. She doesn't look like she wants to do this, then why..? I can't understand. Bertholdt doesn't look like he wants this either. The only one scaring me right now is Reiner. He doesn't look like he wants to keep me alive.

"A titan is coming!!"

I feel panic spread through my whole body as Bertholdt speaks, and I try to look anywhere to see where the titan is. Shit. It's just behind us, a few meters away. It'll be here in less than a minute. My heart starts pounding with fear, and I beg, for God's sake I beg Annie to stop and Reiner to let me go.

They don't.

As they're done taking off my gear, they shove me on the roof and let me lay here as they escape. I cry, stare at them, helpless. I ask myself why Annie didn't help me. Maybe she's with them. It's probably true. I can't believe any of this. I thought they were our friends, we had so much fun together, we ate together, we slept in the same rooms. I've always admired how strong they were, because I'm not strong. I even thought about asking them to help me get better at fighting, since I'm slow. I see everything in slow motion, I hear the heavy steps of the titan get closer.

This is the end.

I don't have any regret, or at least I think so. Probably my only regret is not telling Jean how I feel about him. Right, Jean.. Oh God, I really want to see him right now. He can always make things better. Even when I'm scared, even when I feel like it's pointless to fight the titans since they'll eat us anyway, he's there. With his cheeky smile and his sassy behavior. He's not perfect, I'm very aware of it, but still..

I fell in love with him.

I cry more as I think about how I could've spent my alive time with Jean. I even told him to try and get with Mikasa, what kind of idiot am I? I almost curse myself for it, but then I look down at the roof tiles.  
It doesn't matter anymore.  
The steps grow heavier, I can already feel this titan's breath on my neck. I want to run away, but I can't. This is the end, this is it. I can't accept it. I mentally prepare myself to feel the hand of the titan grab me and bring me to its mouth, when I hear someone screaming.

"MARCO!!"

I freeze as I hear the sound of skin being sliced, and then a loud thud on the ground. I see Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt panic as they stare at the scene.

"Why the fuck weren't you helping him?!"

I know this voice. Is this real? Is it you? I turn my head to see, and my heart pounds as I see him.

"J-Jean..?"

He looks down at me, and winces at the sight of me crying. He saved me. He really saved me.

"Shit! Go get them, we can't let them escape!"

This is Reiner's voice. My entire body goes cold. No, no, I'm not letting you hurt Jean. I'm not letting you kill him like you wanted to do with me. I need to move, I need to stand. Hurry. I need to. It's too important. Too important. I can't stand. I can't move.

"JEAN! We need to get away from here!"

He doesn't need me to repeat it. He quickly gets me to stand, I feel like my bones are stabbing me. But I don't care. I hold tight onto Jean, making sure he can still use his gear. And then he jumps off the roof and starts getting away as fast as he can. Everything starts going faster. Too fast for me, I'm about to pass out. I'm sure, I'm too scared, I know they're following us, I know it, I'm going to pass out. I don't. I hold tighter onto Jean instead, I'm shaking, it doesn't matter. I'm safe. Jean's saving me.

"What the fuck happened, Marco?!"

I startle at the sound of Jean's voice, too loud in the silence I created for my thoughts. I hesitate, look behind me, see Reiner's chasing us and Bertholdt and Annie are just behind him. I've never felt colder. My heart stops for a second, but then it starts pounding so hard it hurts.

"They're with the titans! I overheard them talking and they tried to kill me right after!" I don't realize my voice is choked. Jean does.

"What?? Shit, we need to tell Levi about this!"

I can only squeeze Jean to me as he flies with his gear. Where is he going? What is he doing? I don't know, but I do know that I feel like my heart could tear to pieces when I see Reiner right in front of us. I want to scream, but I can't. I can't breathe. I feel Jean stiffen for a second, but as I blink, I don't see Reiner anymore. I hear screaming. Everything is muffled, but I recognize Bertholdt's voice. I see blood on Jean's blades. Did he..?  
I feel sick. Jean manages to get us to a safe zone, he looks at the wall. I know what he's thinking. He wants to take me to safety. I'd be the happiest man in the world, but I can't focus right now. Everything is spinning. I don't notice we're already climbing the wall. I absently look behind myself. We're no longer chased. I see soldiers fly around with their gear through the confusion in my eyes. That's probably why they backed off. We get to the other side of the wall, my body gives out as we touch the ground.  
I stop holding onto Jean and I fall down, hearing him call my name. I hear the concern, the worry in his voice. And that's the last thing I hear before passing out.

- 

I wake up and it's night time, I can't see anything in front of me. I feel confused, I can't remember clearly what happened. I look around, notice a very strong light come from out of the window. I want to stand and check it, but my body won't move. When did I get hurt? I can't remember. I try to shift in the bed I'm laying on, but I feel a hand on mine.

"Y-You're awake.. Thank God, you're awake.."

My heart swells as I hear this voice. Jean. I look at him, my cheeks warm at the sight of his beautiful face illuminated by the mysterious light coming from the window. As I look into his worried eyes, I remember everything. My heart sinks as I do, and I can't stop the tears in my eyes from spilling on my cheeks as I sob. I was about to die. I was about to get eaten. But I'm alive. Jean saved me.  
He gets this cute worried expression as he sees me crying, and he squeezes my hand gently while using his free hand to run his fingers through my hair. I hum highpitched at the touch, because it's nice, but I'm still crying.

"Wh-What's wrong, Marco? Why are you crying?" I smile at the stutter. He's so cute.

I try to squeeze his hand as best as I can, and I take my time to just admire him. I think about telling him, should I? I think about how it'd be. Would he love me back? Would he just like me? Would he tell me he doesn't like me in that way? I don't know. I won't know until I try. I take a deep breath and smile wide at him. I already feel warmth creep up my face, filling my cheeks, my ears, the back of my neck.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you, Jean." I breathe, and I hope my voice sounds less tired and way happier than it sounded to me.

I stare at him, and my eyes open wide as I notice how Jean's cheek turn dark red within a few seconds. His eyes are just as wide as mine, probably even more, and he takes his hand away from my hair. He doesn't like me back. That's my first thought, I almost regret telling him. But I don't. After being so close to dying, I don't. I'm happy, instead. I finally told him, and even if he doesn't love me back, it's still okay. Now he knows. It's not a secret anymore. He'll know even if I die in another mission. I'm happy.

"Wh-What..? You mean, f-for real?" His voice is cracking a bit.

I breathe a giggle, holding back from wincing as my chest hurts because of it, and I nod and smile wider at him. His blush darkens, and I can't help thinking about how much I love him. He's so fucking dumb sometimes, I even have to scold him, but I love him. He's so perfect with all his imperfections, from his very bad temper to his eternal scowling face. I love every inch of him. I'm still staring at him, and he eventually looks away in embarrassment.

"U-Uh.. I don't know how to reply.." He laughs nervously before closing his eyes. "Shit, Marco, first you almost die in front of my face and then you tell me that you love me? Are you trying to kill me?" He laughs some more.

He's cute when he's nervous.

"Doing my best to keep you alive, to be honest." I grin, my tongue sticking out between my teeth.

He snorts at what I say, but then smiles and playfully pokes my arm while rolling his eyes. I notice him biting his lip, and I can't help staring. I really want to kiss him. I think he realized I'm still staring at him, because he pouts and crosses his arms.

"Stop staring."

"Can't, sorry." I grin. He blushes.

"You're a dork. A freckled dork." I snort.

"Doing my best to be the most amazing freckled dork around."

I smile as he glares so cutely at me, and I roll my eyes as I just let him be. I relax on the bed, smiling to myself until Jean holds my hand again. I feel like he wants to tell me something, but I don't look at him. It'd make him shut up, and I don't want it. I want to hear his voice. I want to know what's going on in his mind.

"You know, Marco, I.. I think I could fall in l-love with you in the future. Right now I'm not sure of my feelings, but.. If I make up my mind, you better be there and listen to my embarrassing confession."

I snort at what he says, but I smile wide and glance at him. I nod and hum affirmative, and my chest feels warm as I see him smile. Everything is so calm, I almost forget in what kind of world we live. I almost forget about the titans, the fact that I'm hearing people crying from out of the window now, the fact that we could all die even right now. I could really forget about everything, because my focus is on how Jean is holding my hand right now.  
We're sitting in a comfortable silence, and I can't stop smiling. I don't know if Jean loves me yet, but I find myself thinking that it's enough. I'm upset because I know that Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie ran away and that it'll take us a lot to find them, I'm still shocked because I was about to die, but when I think about how Jean's squeezing my hand so gently, I can only think that everything's good. This is enough.

This is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on this amazing site and I'm really nervous because it's the first time I post something written in English QoQ I tried to write how I thought it'd be if Marco survived. It's not the best, I know, but I really enjoyed writing this! Also, I'm Italian, so sometimes I get confused over the structure because English is different, and this is why I'm really sorry if there is any mistake! If you want to point out something, please do u.u I'll be very glad to read what you have to tell me and if I wrote something wrong I'll correct it! :3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
